


My Past is My Future: A Comics Poetry Anthology

by MariGrayson



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: Poetry, fandom poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariGrayson/pseuds/MariGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of poetry about my favorite comics characters and teams. Don't expect anything to rhyme but please feel free to request a character if the urge strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Fury, Her Poison (Komand'r)

She is wrapped in fury  
Her armor  
It is the protection her father offered her

When the city collapsed under her weight  
She took the blame  
When given misfortune  
She wrapped herself in poison

Hope is crushed under her boot  
Crumbling like the first city  
Her poison, her fury her weapons  
Her fury, her armor

She tells herself  
They deserve her poison  
Her fury  
For shunning her, she comes down with cruelty

There is no forgiveness  
There is no weakness  
She wraps herself in fury  
She forges her sword in poison  
They deserve this

They deserve what they gave her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of from Komand'r's point of view and it is definitely not a sympathetic poem. I enjoy exploring how she felt about the events of her life; dealing with being blamed for a destruction of a city as an infant and probably being ostracized because she lost the ability to fly must have been really difficult and she used those feelings to distance herself from the Tamaranean people.


	2. Longing Felt Sharply (Mar'i Grayson)

The longing in her, is made of stars she cannot touch  
And will never know   
Pulling her to the home her mother spake of   
Will only stay longing, never fulfilled 

Everything her mother never told her    
Lost to the stars of a home she will never know  
Can never know

The hole in her chest, where the longing makes its home  
Shaped like her mother  
The history of their family  
Shaped in the trials faced by generations before her  
Hurt all the more keenly, now that she will never know

Where does the curve of her face come from?  
The defiant stance she always bears?  
Is her grandmother in her brow? Or is that her grandfather?  
Her father, she sees clearly   
In her hair, the way her fingers alight so easily on a trapeze

Her mother, she can see in her eyes  
Her skin  
The curve of her smile, even when devious  
She can feel her mother, when she hopes

When will she see her grandmother in herself?  
Never.  
When will she know the histories that slipped through her fingers?  
Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In _Kingdom Come_ we don't get a very good idea of what Mar'i's relationship with her mother is like and even in _The Kingdom_ , Kory is pretty absent from the Mar'i-centric issue. So, I like thinking about what Mar'i might think about her mother after she's gone and what she might miss. What her mom might not have told her about, what she might not have had time to share.


	3. Stepping Up (General X-Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of mention 4 X-Men in this! So, just for fun, try and guess who they are (3 of them are pretty easy).

The world needs saving, step up  
Don't pay attention to those  
Who would spit on you  
And call you names

Who would rather die, than let you touch them

Don't pay attention to the people  
Who wish your death  
Behind gritted teeth  
Far away and safe from the world ending  
That you see every day 

Their words don't matter, not to you 

Skin as hard as diamonds  
Compassionate heart and dirt covered hands  
Straight back and level head, ready to hear them  
A death touch and a kind heart

You have survived worse  
It will be better for your kind, you tell yourself  
If you can bear the name calling  
The stares  
The violence, bricks thrown through your window in your night

You step up  
You save the world  
You don't get rewarded

Your kind never gets rewarded


	4. Freed Heart (Dick/Kory)

Her fingers traced a path   
Across your chest   
To your heart

Her hand reached inside   
Took hold of your heart you keep  
So close to you   
Wrapped in iron, bound in chains 

And freed it so easily   
That you wonder   
What kept it tied down for so long  
You wonder why   
You kept it to yourself all these years

When she holds it so gently  
Close to her own  
Her eyes light up   
Like you got her a gift she could never replace 

She took hold of your heart  
And poured her soul into it  
She's more a part of you, than you are


End file.
